The described invention relates in general to a closure for bottles and other containers or vessels, and more specifically to a cap or closure for an adhesive container or glue bottle that reduces or eliminates clogging or fouling of the dispenser mechanism within the cap or closure.
Various users of commercially available glue and other adhesive (e.g., do-it-yourself or DIY users, woodworkers, teachers, children and parents, homeowners, crafters, artists, etc.) frequently encounter containers or dispensers, the caps or stems of which are clogged with dried glue or adhesive. Wood and/or paper glue and most other adhesives cannot be effectively dispensed from a container if the fluid channel within the container is clogged with dried glue or otherwise fouled. Therefore, consumers of such products often resort to removing clogged caps or closures in an effort to clean out dried glue, and if this is not possible or if the cap or closure is damaged in the cleaning process, the glue product may be disposed of entirely and perhaps not repurchased.
Certain known closure designs utilize a separate steel pin or molded-in plastic pin/tab for clearing excess or dried glue from a dispenser and to help seal the dispenser in a closed position (see, for example, the prior art device shown in FIG. 1). This design can be effective, but it relies on the consumer properly replacing and tightening the closure after the product has been used. If the closure has not been replaced and tightened properly, increased blockage due to dried glue or accidental spillage may results. Also, the pin and tab design still allows for residual glue to remain in the dispenser and dry out, thereby locking the closure in a closed position and preventing the consumer from being able to remove the closure. Thus, there is an ongoing need for a cap or closure for a glue or adhesive bottle that reduces or eliminates clogging or fouling of the dispenser mechanism or fluid channel within the cap or closure.